


Picture, If You Will...

by StanfouQueen



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jeff feels like he's caught in a cartoon. Or, at least, the Twilight Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture, If You Will...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For TStabler, who requested it. Hope you like it, honey! :D Sorry it’s on the short side, but it is a PWP. LOL.

It was kind of like a cartoon, in a funny way. Jeff thought of the classic scenario- two characters would start fighting and they’d make a giant blur as their fists flew. Then a third would try to break it up, only to be caught in the blur and dragged away while the other two continued screaming.

In this case, though, he wasn’t caught in a whirlwind of fists. That would actually have been easier.

Because Matt and Lita were very much the “kiss and make up” type. And they had a way of taking it way too seriously. They had fought earlier over their schedules and now… this.

Jeff’s amusement was short lived. He had to go to sleep eventually and they were necking like a couple of teenagers. And on his bed!

“Come on, you guys!” Jeff snapped in exasperation. “Can’t you go somewhere else?”

“See, Jeff, that’s why it sucks to be the younger brother,” Matt said tauntingly. “I get certain privileges.”

“Like kicking me out of my hotel room?” Jeff exclaimed. “Come on, Matt, this is going too far!”

“I’m not kicking you out,” Matt said. “I’m just not leaving. No one’s making you leave either.”

“You’re my fucking brother, I’m not going to just sit here while you make out! What the hell ever.” Jeff scoffed and hopped off the bed. “See you, Lita.”

“Uh-huh,” she replied distractedly, nipping at Matt’s lower lip.

“You know what? NO.” Jeff turned around and folded his arms over his chest. “I am _not_ going anywhere.”

“That’ll show me,” Matt said, snorting.

“It should bother you! I’m your brother, for Christ’s sake!” Jeff said.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Jeff, Lita and I don’t give a shit. You could join for all we care.”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Jeff sputtered. “You can’t be serious. I’m your brother!”

“I already said I don’t care,” Matt said, running his hand over Lita’s stomach. Lita flashed him a seductive grin. “I’ve had a shit day and so has Lita. We just want to unwind.”

“Yeah, well I want to unwind too and you aren’t letting me do that!” Jeff retorted.

“Well, you could if you wanted, like I just told you,” Matt said. “Whatever you choose, could you make up your mind already? It’s getting late.”

“Then just go to bed!” Jeff said, wondering if he’d strayed into the Twilight Zone. This had to be an alternate universe, because that was the only way his brother would act like this.

“Jeff,” Lita said in her low voice, “Come on. Loosen up a little.”

“Hell no!” Jeff exclaimed.

“C’mon, Jeff,” Matt said, voice almost a whine. “This is a real turn-off, you know.”

“It should fucking be a turn-off! I’m your brother!” Jeff said, disgusted.

“I’m not an idiot. I know you’re my brother and even if I didn’t, you’ve said it a hundred times already. I get it. Lita and I do. Not. Care. Okay? Read my lips.” Matt said the words slow and exaggerated, “We. Do. Not. Care. That. You. Are. My. Brother. We aren’t going to make you stay here if you don’t want to but just make your mind up already.”

Jeff shook his head a few times, like a horse trying to shake flies away, and groaned in frustration.

Lita exchanged a look with Matt, and Matt gave a silent nod. Lita turned, looking right at him, and pulled her shirt off, exposing her lace bra.

“I- I, um-” Jeff stammered. There was another cartoon analogy, except that this was from adult cartoons. The instant a female put revealing clothing on, the guy started babbling and tripping over himself.

“Oh, what the fuck ever,” Jeff said finally. He pulled his shirt off and sat down next to them.

“This will be fun, we promise,” Lita purred, setting a hand on Jeff’s chest.

Jeff swallowed, unsure but unwilling to back out.

Lita crawled into his lap and kissed him, one thumb rubbing slow circles over his left nipple. He felt himself hardening and he moaned softly, closing his eyes and returning the kiss. He let Lita take the lead, staying pliant as she pushed him on his back.

He opened his eyes and saw that Matt and Lita were both undressed. She skillfully worked against his pants and boxers, quickly removing them and then leaning down for another kiss.

Then Matt tugged her off gently, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. His fingers immediately went between her legs, teasing her wet folds and gliding over her clit. Lita moaned loudly, pushing against him.

Jeff’s erection throbbed as he watched her, so aroused that he barely even cared how wrong it was that he was watching his brother do this. Later, he thought, he’d worry about it later.

Matt continued to rub and tease, and Lita responded with loud moans. Her legs shook and eventually she grabbed Matt’s hand, pulling it away. “I’m going to come if you keep that up,” she said.

“Now, Jeff,” Lita purred, “I want to say sorry for bothering you earlier. And I think I know the one sure-fire way to make things up to a guy.”

Jeff shivered. Lita pushed his legs apart and crawled between them, leaning down to give the head of his cock a teasing lick. She took it into her mouth slowly, teasingly.

“Oh… Shit. Fuck! Lita!” Jeff groaned, thrusting his hips. His muscles quivered and arousal coursed through him like fire. Hands fisting the sheets, he watched as Lita went down on him, sucking his cock like a popsicle.

Matt shifted so that he was behind Lita. He pulled her up to her knees and eased her legs apart, entering her from behind and maneuvering his hand under her to play with her clit again.

Jeff lost himself in the sounds and sensations. Lightning bolts of pleasure coursed through his body each time Lita sucked, and his arousal heightened whenever one of Matt’s thrusts or strokes made her moan.

Soon, Lita gave a low whine that reverberated against Jeff’s cock, and her body started to tense. She sucked him harder and harder in response to Matt’s thrusts, and soon both of them were at the edge.

Lita came first, the orgasm slamming into her when one of Matt’s thrusts coincided perfectly with a rough stroke of her clit. She gave another moan against Jeff’s cock, and the sensation combined with the sight of her climaxing tipped him over the edge too.

Jeff threw his head back and groaned, panting harshly as his muscles shuddered. He heard Matt gasp as he finished as well, and he marveled at the intensity of it all.

“Damn,” he hissed as the post-orgasmic high started to wear off. “That was fucking…”

“I told you you’d enjoy it,” Lita said as Matt moved off her. She shifted upwards. “Matt and I wouldn’t leave you out like that.” She smirked.

“C’mon, Lita, let’s go to the other bed and sleep,” Matt said casually, yawning as he stood and stretched.

“Hey!” Jeff protested. “You can’t just co-opt my bed and then take the clean one!”

“Why not?” Matt said, shrugging. “You participated too. If you want a clean bed, you can join us.”

Jeff huffed in frustration. “Is that your answer for everything?”

“Hey, brothers are supposed to share,” Matt said, shrugging.

Lita patted the spot beside her on the bed. “Come on, Jeff, I promise not to hog the blankets.”

Jeff shook his head, once again feeling like he’d stepped in the Twilight Zone.


End file.
